


drabble number one: sick

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You've already read this but I wanted to post it so here</p>
    </blockquote>





	drabble number one: sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duplighoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/gifts).



> You've already read this but I wanted to post it so here

"Dude, I'm gonna get you sick, too," Tyler mutters, trying to push Josh away.

"Don't care," Josh tells him, pressing his hand to Tyler's forehead. It's not as warm as it was earlier, but it's definitely not normal yet. Tyler grumbles a little, but presses his body against Josh's.

"Why am I so cold?" Tyler asks plaintively. "Josh, I'm cold."

"You've mentioned," Josh informs him, but he wraps his arms around Tyler and pulls him closer.

Tyler sighs a little, pressing his head to Josh's chest. "I hate this," he complains.

"You are the worst at being sick," Josh tells him as he pulls the blankets up higher.

"Am not," Tyler says. "You were worse."

"I was not," Josh says.

"You so were," Tyler mumbles, sounding sleepy. "The worst. The worstest."

"Yeah, okay," Josh says as Tyler drifts off to sleep.

Josh isn't far behind.


End file.
